Drs. Jan Paradise and Lydia Shrier will direct the Adolescent Clinical Core at the Boston Medical Center (BMC) and Children's Hospital that will enroll adolescents who will participate in behavioral intervention studies and provide clinical materials and epidemiologic information. Dr. David Soper will direct the STD and OB/GYN Clinical Cores at the Medical University of South Carolina, which will enroll subjects exposed to and/or infected with N. gonorrhoeae for studies on the importance of iron-regulated proteins in pathogenesis and immunity. Clinical specimen form subjects infected with N. gonorrhoeae will also be provided.